In humans, aging represents the accumulation of numerous changes to an individual over time. Such changes may encompass physical, psychological, and social changes. For example, reaction time may slow with age and eyesight may begin to falter. Aging is among the greatest known risk factors for most human diseases. Of the roughly 150,000 people who die each day, approximately two thirds die from age-related causes.
The causes of aging are not yet fully understood, however, current theories are assigned to the damage concept, whereby the accumulation of damage (e.g. DNA oxidation) may cause biological systems to fail, or to the programmed aging concept, whereby internal processes (e.g. telomere shortening) may cause aging, or stem cell senescence where the stem cell pool declines in number of active stem cells, and thus daughter cell reproduction, leading to organ failures.
Thus aging may occur as a result of damage which occurs to essential cell components resultant of decrease in levels of key chemical agents or substances involved in cellular regulation and production. Reductions in such key chemical agents are believed to cause damage to the aforementioned DNA in each cell nucleus which thereby reduces the ability of the cell to reproduce itself. This lack of the ability to reproduce may ultimately bring on the aging process. Therefore, the essential problem in aging management is that of maintaining cells such that they will not become damaged or otherwise lose efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved compositions that provide nutrients and substances to effectively support optimal cellular functions for the purpose of anti-aging management. The present invention and its embodiments meets and exceeds these objectives.
Review of Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 8,747,915 pertains to a dietary supplement composition for oral administration by an individual in the morning, the composition, including (a) a telomere maintenance complex including: Purslane extract (aerial parts); Turmeric rhizome extract (95% curcuminoids); Quercetin dehydrate, Cayenne pepper fruit; Vanadium (as vanadyl sulfate); Fenugreek seed; Astragalus root extract, Omega fatty acid complex including linoleic acid; alpha-linolenic acid; oleic acid borage seed oil gamma-linolenic acid), evening primrose oil fish body oil (eicosapentaenoic acid; docosahexaenoic acid); (b) a calorie restriction mimetics and gene expression complex including Trans-resveratrol (from Polygonum cuspidatum root extract); Pterostilbene Fisetin 50% (Buxus microphlla Sieb (stem and leaf; Alpha lipoic acid, Coenzyme Q-10, Betaine HCl, Sulfur (from methylsulfonylmethane); L-Carnitine tartrate; L-Carnitine HCl, and (c) a free radical scavenger complex, including Green tea leaf extract catechin and polyphenols); Anthocyanins (from bilberry fruit and grape skin extracts).
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0239552 pertains to pharmaceutical combinations comprising an antioxidant agent, an anti-inflammatory agent, and optionally at least one other anti-diabetic agent useful for treating metabolic disorders. This invention also encompasses pharmaceutically acceptable compositions comprising an antioxidant agent, an anti-inflammatory agent, optionally at least one other anti-diabetic agent, and at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The combinations and compositions of this invention are useful as methods for treating metabolic disorders including diabetes, particularly Type I and Type II diabetes, as well as diseases and disorders associated with diabetes, including but not limited to atherosclerosis, cardiovascular disease, inflammatory disorders, nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, beta.-cell dysfunction, dyslipidemia, LADA, metabolic syndrome, hyperglycemia, insulin resistance, and/or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease in a mammal, particularly a diabetic mammal, and specifically a human patient. This invention is particularly directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a lipoic acid, one or more anti-inflammatories selected from the group consisting of diflunisal, diclofenac, dexibuprofen, dexketoprofen, naproxen, and salicylate, and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. The compositions of this invention are useful as methods for treating metabolic disorders including type II diabetes, insulin resistance, beta-cell dysfunction, and hyperglycemia in a patient, particularly a diabetic patient.
Various compounds are known in the art. However, their makeup and mechanism of action are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions also fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.